Gansett Island Series
Books # Maid for Love (Maddie and Mac) # Fool for Love (Joe and Janey) # Ready for Love (Luke and Sidney) # Falling for Love (Grant and Stephanie) # Hoping for Love (Evan and Grace) # Season for Love (Owen and Laura) # Longing for Love (Blaine and Tiffany) # Waiting for Love (Adam and Abby) # Time for Love (David and Daisy) # Meant for Love (Alex and Jenny) # Chance for Love (Jared and Izzie) # Gansett After Dark (Owen and Laura) # Kisses After Dark (Shane and Katie) # Love After Dark (Paul and Hope) # Celebration After Dark (Big Mac and Linda) # Desire After Dark (Slim and Erin) # Light After Dark (Mallory and Quinn) Characters The McCarthy Family “Big Mac” and Linda McCarthy, owners of McCarthy’s Gansett Island Marina and McCarthy’s Gansett Island Inn, are parents to: * Mac McCarthy Jr., who is married to Maddie Chester McCarthy and father to Thomas and Hailey McCarthy * Grant McCarthy, screenwriter, married to Stephanie McCarthy, owner of Stephanie’s Bistro * Adam McCarthy, computer geek, engaged to Abby Callahan, owner of Abby’s Attic * Evan McCarthy, owner of Island Breeze Records, engaged to Grace Ryan, owner of Ryan’s Pharmacy * Janey McCarthy Cantrell, married to Joe Cantrell, owner of the Gansett Island Ferry Company; mother of P.J. Cantrell * Mallory Vaughn, daughter of Big Mac McCarthy and Diana Vaughn Judge Frank McCarthy, brother to “Big Mac” McCarthy, father to: * Laura McCarthy Lawry, married to Owen Lawry, mother of Holden Newsome * Shane McCarthy, brother to Laura Lawry; engaged to Katie Lawry Dr. Kevin McCarthy, brother to Big Mac and Frank McCarthy; psychiatrist: * Deb McCarthy, estranged wife of Kevin McCarthy; mother of Riley and Finn McCarthy * Riley McCarthy, son of Kevin and Deb McCarthy * Finn McCarthy, son of Kevin and Deb McCarthy McCarthy Friends & Family * Owen Lawry, musician and best friend of Evan McCarthy; married to Laura McCarthy Lawry * Luke Harris, co-owner of McCarthys Gansett Island Marina and married to Sydney Donovan * Sydney Donovan, interior decorator, married to Luke Harris * Ned Saunders, best friend to Big Mac McCarthy; married to Francine Chester Saunders, mother of Maddie McCarthy and Tiffany Taylor * Francine Chester Saunders, mother of Maddie McCarthy and Tiffany Taylor; married to Ned Saunders * Tiffany Taylor, sister to Maddie McCarthy, daughter of Francine Saunders, mother to Ashleigh Sturgil; married to Police Chief Blaine Taylor * Blaine Taylor, Gansett Island police chief, married to Tiffany Taylor * Bobby Chester, estranged father of Maddie McCarthy and Tiffany Taylor, ex-husband of Francine Saunders * Jim Sturgil, ex-husband of Tiffany Taylor, father to Ashleigh Sturgil * Seamus O’Grady, manager of the Gansett Island Ferry Company; married to Carolina Cantrell; adoptive father of Kyle and Jackson Chandler * Carolina Cantrell O’Grady, married to Seamus O’Grady, mother of Joe Cantrell, grandmother to P.J. Cantrell; adoptive mother of Kyle and Jackson Chandler * Lisa Chandler, neighbor to Seamus and Carolina Cantrell, deceased * Kyle Chandler, son of Lisa * Jackson Chandler, son of Lisa * Dan Torrington, celebrity lawyer and friend to Grant McCarthy, engaged to Kara Ballard * Kara Ballard, operator of Ballard’s Launch Service, engaged to Dan Torrington * Abby Callahan, owner of Abby’s Attic, former girlfriend of Grant McCarthy, engaged to Adam McCarthy * Dr. Cal Maitland, former island doctor and ex-fiancé of Abby Callahan * Charlie Grandchamp, stepfather of Stephanie Logan, engaged to Sarah Lawry * Sarah Lawry, mother of Owen Lawry, engaged to Charlie Grandchamp * Mark Lawry, father of Owen Lawry; estranged husband of Sarah Lawry * Katie Lawry, sister of Owen Lawry; daughter of Sarah Lawry; twin to Julia; engaged to Shane McCarthy * Julia Lawry, sister of Owen Lawry and Katie Lawry; daughter of Sarah Lawry; twin to Katie * Slim Jackson, Gansett Island pilot * Dr. David Lawrence, Gansett Island doctor, former fiancé of Janey McCarthy Cantrell; dating Daisy Babson * Daisy Babson, friend of Maddie McCarthy’s, housekeeping manager at McCarthy’s Gansett Island Inn; dating Dr. David Lawrence * Tobias Fitzgerald Jackson Jr., goes by “Slim,” Gansett Island pilot * Jenny Wilks Martinez, lighthouse keeper; married to Alex Martinez * Alex Martinez, co-owner of Martinez Lawn & Garden; married to Jenny Wilks Martinez * Paul Martinez, co-owner of Martinez Lawn & Garden; member of Gansett Town Council; engaged to Hope Russell * Hope Russell, mother of Ethan Russell; engaged to Paul Martinez * Ethan Russell, son of Hope Russell * Marion Martinez, mother of Paul and Alex Martinez * Jared James, resident billionaire, co-owner of The Chesterfield; married to Lizzie James * Elisabeth “Lizzie” James, co-owner of The Chesterfield; married to Jared James * Erin Barton, lighthouse keeper * Mason Johns, island fire chief * Truck Henry, Daisy Babson’s abusive ex-boyfriend * Victoria Stevens, Gansett Island midwife; dating Shannon O’Grady * Shannon O’Grady, cousin of Seamus O’Grady; dating Victoria Stevens * Rebecca, owner of the South Harbor Diner * Chelsea Rose, bartender at the Beachcomber * Doc Potter, island veterinarian * Chloe Dennis, owner of the Curl Up and Dye Salon The Children of Gansett Island * Thomas McCarthy, son of Maddie McCarthy; adopted son of Mac McCarthy * Hailey McCarthy, daughter of Maddie and Mac McCarthy * Ashleigh Sturgil, daughter of Tiffany Taylor and Jim Sturgil * Holden Newsome, son of Laura McCarthy and her ex-husband, Justin Newsome * P.J. Cantrell, son of Joe and Janey MacCarthy's Family Tree for a better view: MacCarthy's Family Tree __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Gansett Island Series